The invention relates to a fifth wheel coupling. Fifth wheel couplings, in particular mounted on a tractor unit or on the semitrailer, are part of an articulated lorry. Articulated lorries are transport vehicles which can be used flexibly and cost-effectively.
The articulated lorry comprises the tractor unit and the semitrailer coupled thereto. The articulated lorry can also be designated as a trailer combination. The tractor unit can also be designated as articulated vehicle. The semitrailer is a trailer without a front axle but usually with several rear axles. The semitrailer is also known under the designations articulated trailer, trailer or trailer. The fifth wheel coupling is located in front of the rearmost axle of the tractor unit when viewed in the direction of travel of the trailer combination. In such a manner, the tractor unit can support a part of the mass of the trailer.
A disadvantage with conventional articulated lorries is that these have low cross-country mobility, i.e. they rapidly come across their limits of use on uneven terrain.